Even The Fallen Will Love
by IceFreeze
Summary: Kag and Fluffy are mates and have a daughter named Luna who is not all what she cuts out to be. hey first fic so please be nice R&R flames and sugestons welcome
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Hey ppl this is my first fanfic so please be nice. R&R I would love your feedback I don't care if it's a flame or not.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but Luna is my own charter and I may bring in some more.  
  
Luna: This is going to be so much fun^-^  
  
InuYasha: Sure bitch!  
  
Luna: *glares evilly at InuYasha* well at least my name doesn't mean 'dog demon'  
  
InuYasha: hey lay off glares right back at Luna*  
  
Fluffy: Will you two not it off, Luna your supposed to be entertaining these humans  
  
Luna: fine I'll start  
  
********************* The castle was filled with screams of agony while the thunder outside would not stop. He paced up and down the halls waiting; anyone who passed could notice how tense he was. 'Why is it taking so long?' he was pacing for another five minutes, before he heard someone speak behind him "How much longer do you think it will take, Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around to see who was talking, even though he already knew who was talking to him. "I don't know Rin, I hope not to much longer. She is in a lot of pain" his voice was lased with worry and concern. They sat outside of the room, where the woman in agony was. Waiting in silence, hoping that her pain will end soon. It had been like this for 32 hours already.  
  
********Sesshoumaru's Prov**************  
  
'I didn't know how my mate was going through with the birth, but I'm really worried. I hate to see her in so much pain.' He looked over at the door in which the mid-wife had pushed him out, saying that it would be better for him to wait outside. 'I wonder if it will be a male, I hope so. Then there would be an heir to the throne.'  
  
****************Normal Prov****************** Suddenly after 42 hours, the castle was filled with crying of a baby. Sesshoumaru ran into the room to see if his mate was ok. More than anything he wonted to see his new child. He looked down at his mate "Are you alright Kagome?" he asked sounding very concerned. "Yes. We have a daughter. She is very beautiful, though she has her fathers cold completion." she said sarcastically, smiling up at him.  
  
He smiled down at her "What will we name her?" Kagome looked down at her daughter and smiled "It stopped raining and the night cleared when she was born. Moonlight shinning upon her, so ummmm how about Luna?" He looked at his mate happy with this choice of name. "That's a wonderful name, she will have beauty and power just like the moon." They both looked down at Luna and smiled. She was asleep not even noticing her parents' conversation.  
  
Kagome yawned, she was very tired after all that she had just been through, and started to drift off too. Sesshoumaru, though still behind Kagome and watched his two loved ones sleep 'Luna I love you so much, don't worry I will protect you for you are so small, but one day you'll be strong. But why are you not hanyou (is this the proper spelling?) and instead are a full demon? I will have to research this some other time.' With that he made himself a mental note and fell asleep as well. ****************Rin's Prov**************  
  
'I'm so happy for my surrogate father.' She looked into the room and seen them asleep, cuddled up with each other. Rin was only 14; she had been with Sesshoumaru since she was only 7. ' I was so happy when he fell in love with Kagome, I was finally going to have a mother-like-figure and that's how I still see her today.' She closed the door as quietly as she could not wont to wake them and walked to her room, where she fell asleep as well.  
  
**************Normal Prov**************  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up early the next morning, Kagome was still asleep with their daughter. He got up and dressed quietly, not wanting to wake her knowing that she need the sleep to revive her strength from the birth, for he knew that its harder for a human to give birth to Youkia(is this the right spelling is not could you send me it). ' I can't wait till Luna also awakes I'm dying to hold her small body in my arms and care for her.' As his mind was on this subject it had wondered over to another one at the same time.  
  
'Ever since kagome had walked into my life, my heart has melted. I am no longer cold and my pride does not get in the way all the time. And I owe it all to Rin.' He smiled to himself as he walked into the dinning hall for some breakfast.  
  
Kagome woke up missing the worms from Sesshoumaru. ' I wonder were he had gone to?' She got up, got dressed and walked down to the dinning hall where she had eaten after feeding Luna.  
  
Then she walked around asking servants if they have seen Sesshoumaru, but had no luck until she came up to Kia.  
  
******************End Chapter*******************  
  
Luna: sorry for the short chapter but it's a first and I wont to know what you guys think first before I go on  
  
InuYasha: sure you will, you'll just leave them there so that they hate you  
  
Luna:-" what are you talking about?  
  
Sesshoumaru: brother I must ask you to leave her alone or she'll get really mad  
  
InuYasha: fuh your only on her side because she's your daughter  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA SIT  
  
InuYahsa: *driven face first into the ground * hey what did you do that for?  
  
Kagome: she's my daughter too  
  
Luna: welcome to family feud and I'm your host Luna  
  
Sesshoumaru: this is not the time for your fooling around  
  
Luna: sorry anyways please R&R I'll appreciate it and next chapter if I get good reviews I Promise will be larger if I have the time so ja ne  
  
P.S I have bad spelling so please I you notice something tell me. 


	2. A chance of a visit

AN: hey ppl, well it looks like I got only one review but that's ok cuz I'm going to go on anyways and thank you to SanoSess for reviewing, so here's chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or kai but I do own Luna so there  
  
Luna: well hers another Chapter  
  
InuYasha: I'm surprised you actually updated!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well of course it's going to take her awhile brother she has to go to school  
  
InuYasha: you mean you still go and listen to that girl bitch all the time?  
  
Luna: HELLO she's my friend and YES I do have friends  
  
Kagome: of course you have friends  
  
InuYasha: whose side are you on?  
  
Sesshoumaru: your pretty deep right now you know that right? *glares at InuYasha*  
  
InuYasha: _;  
  
Luna: *puts on a cute face* aww look everybody he's having a moment! *runs behind Sesshy before Inu kills her* well I think I'm going to write the fic know ok have fun reading  
  
InuYasha: hey get back here that was soooo uncalled for!  
  
*************************  
  
A chance of a visit  
  
"Don't you ever get sick of reading those things?" Kagome found Sesshoumaru in his office, working on letters from the other lords. She walked inside; He looked up from all of his work and arched a brow at her. "Arnt you supposed to be with Luna?"  
  
She looked over at him confused, and gave him that what-are-you- talking-about look "I thought that she was with you, that's why I came looking for you!" "WHAT" He started to run out the door when he heard her speak "I'm just joking" But you should go and spend time with her today instead of working on your letters" she him over noticing how worried he was for a moment.  
  
He glared over at her "you know I want to spend time with her." He sighed heavily and walked over to the window and looked out. It was almost lunchtime. "After lunch I will spend the rest of the day with her and even the rest of the week." He looked over at her with Puppy eyes (AN how ironic hey^_^).  
  
"OK I'm keeping you to your word, I don't won't her to grow up not know her father because he's always working!" at that she walked out and looked for Kai, who she had sent to get Luna from Rin who was watching her.  
  
*******************Sesshy's Prov*********************  
  
'Its really hard to work now that my mind is somewhere else' I took a deep breath and let it out slowly 'I told the lords not to send me papers unless they were important, and these aren't!' I let out a frustrated growl as I read the last letter it was just about something wrong with his son and not having a mate, what am I supposed to do about that? All I wont to do is spend time with me family, I never had one before and I don't want Luna going through that. I smiled as I thought about her.  
  
Her eyes were blue like her mothers, but they also had his gold eyes webbed in. Her hair was bluish silver with purple streaks. I smiled just thinking about her.  
  
I walked down to the gardens to where I said I'd meet Kagome and Luna for lunch; I had also noticed that the sakura blossoms were beginning to bloom, they where early this year. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't know that my mate and daughter have arrived until I herd her clear her throat.  
  
I slowly turned over to her and she looked so beautiful, with the wind blowing in her hair and the way she held our daughter. She was perfect.  
  
*******************Kagome's Prov******************  
  
I had gotten Luna back from Kai and decided that I would go and talk with Rin for a while; poor girl has been kinda forgotten around her. I'm going to make it up to her somehow, but I don't know yet I'll have to talk to Sango she may have and idea of some sort. I let out a little sigh 'I wont to see all of my friends again, I'm going to ask Sesshy if we can go see them, and Rin if she wants to come along as well.'  
  
After an hour of playing and watching over Luna I invited Rin to come and join us for lunch, but she reclined saying that she was going to the village today to meet a friend and go shopping. So we headed our different ways for the day.  
  
When I got out to the garden I saw him, I know that I will never get tired to seeing him. I know that he's trying as hard as he can to spend time with his family, but the other lords aren't helping much with that. I sighed, he looks so peace full right know. I looked down at Luna who was looking over at her father with her blue eyes that seem to have gold spider webbing in them.  
  
I cleared my throat to get his attention witch worked really well. I smiled at I saw him turn; he looks so perfect I just wander how I got him.  
  
************Normal Prov*****************  
  
Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru and gave is a kiss. He smiled down at her and picked Luna up out of her arms. He was so happy to be with her at last, and not worry about his lands, or duties to other before his family. Everyone was being supportive except the other lords, who were harassing him with letters of little importance.  
  
While they ate lunch Luna became very interested in Sesshys tail, she started to laugh as the end twitched and tickled her little face. She started to yawn and fall asleep in his fluffy tail, so he wrapped it around her so that she could have a nap. "She's so cute like this, wont you agree?" "Yes and she really likes my tail too," Soon though she will have her own as well" He smiled down at his mate and daughter.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she looked up at him (ok maybe I should clarify that she's sitting in his lap.) giving him puppy dog eyes. He groaned inwardly 'what does she wont I wonder?' "Yes?" She paused before answer, thinking on what to say. "Could we go to the village and visit Keada, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha?" She bagged him, but careful of not to wake the sleeping child.  
  
He looked down at her "And what do I get out of this?" She had to think on this, she did the one thing that made him smile all the time. She Put her finger up to her chin and tilted her head a bit to make it look like she was deep in thought "Well I need to talk to Sango again and it would be nice to introduce them to Luna and InuYasha deserves to see his niece, to know that he even has one .  
  
He just raised his eye brow at her, making her wait a couple of minutes before letting her know is answer 'I could never say know to her, even if I am going to have to put up with my brother'. "Fine we will leave next week..." he was cut off bye the sound of a whimpering child. He looked Down at Luna, and noticed she was awake, and trying to get out of his tail.  
  
"We should get back inside it's going to rain today, I don't want her getting sick" Kagome stated (AN umm I forgot to mention that Kag is a full demon here, I'm sorry). They got up and walked back inside the castle before it started to rain.  
  
***********************End Chapter*********************  
  
Luna: well it's a bit longer than last Chapter  
  
InuYasha: Feh you're just ripping them off  
  
Luna: NO I'm just building up her, and plus I have school to do  
  
InuYasha: Weekends you can write a bit chapter for the nice people  
  
Luna: Yes and No  
  
Kagome: Now Luna don't confuse him  
  
InuYasha: hey I'm not a kid  
  
Luna: *coughs* bullshit*coughs*  
  
Luna: anyways I hope you in joy'd this I wont be able to update for about 2 weeks or one small chapter but I'm hopping to get a bigger chapter out there soon So please R&R I would appreciate it. Ja Na 


	3. chance to visit

AN: I'm soooo sorry to all of my fans for not updating in forever!!! I lost the story and I've been really busy thanks to all of you who reviewed lets continue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

InuYasha: Bitch you haven't updated because you don't like them!

Luna: Know why would I do that?

Sango: who knows its dog boy that were talking about remember

Luna: right

InuYasha: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

Sesshy: glares at Inu

Luna: well I'd watch my tung if I were you, I am the author. On with the story

That Morning Kagome woke up after a long night. It was still raining outside, but it wasn't storming like it was the other night. 'I wish that this could just end! I wont to see Sango again, she's my best friend and everyone else in the village'

"Lady Kagome" "yes?" she turned around and sees Kai standing in the doorway bowing, waiting for her to give her orders. "Please Kai, we've been friends for years don't be so formal!" "Yes Kagome" he said "I was told you have you be dressed and packed by this afternoon, the weather should be nice by then."

Kagome jumped up and gave Kai a big hug "Thank you so much, where's Luna I've got to get her ready to go and pack and make sure everything would be fine here, I have to find Rin…." She was cut off by a soft chuckle that came form the doorway.

"Why don't you stop worrying about all of the arrangements and just focus on getting Luna and yourself ready" It wasn't a command, but it also wasn't a question. He knew not to command her around; she would glare at him if he did that!

Later that afternoon they arrived at Keada's village (AN: yes I know I missed sum). Luna was staring off at everything that she saw, she was being held by her father and was loving every minute of it. When he went to give her back she only held on tighter, dug her claws in and would not let go.

They came a pone Sango and Miroku sitting outside the hut talking. Before Kag knew anything she was in an hysterical Sango's arms. "Were…..have…….you……been…all of….thistime?" she cried out between sobs."Yes I know and i'm so sorry for that" I've been meaning to come and see you guys for the longest of time, but the pragnacy made it difficult and dangrous!" she sobbes with Sagno about how the last time she was there she was just showing that she was with child.

"Awww shes so adorable!" Shippo mentiond as he looked into Luna's eyes form Sesshy's sholder. "So does this make you her uncle then InuYasha?" he looked over at him. "Yes it does" he answerd with a small smirk

END

Luna: sorry that its such a small chapter, but I have to think of idea's

Inu: Ya duu, that chap sucked

Luna: Well I know its not that good but its been awhile since I've written so just bare with me

Sango: its not that bad but it is just stopped at nothing there

Luna: everyone's a cridict, well Review and give me some ideas kk please I'm struggling her between schoolwork and my o so wonderful boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry ppl my computer wouldn't let me onto Fanfiction for the longest time and I don't know why but I'll try to update as quick as I can k


End file.
